My Dad Is Everything For Me
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: (Continue from My Lovely Sister.)The thing that Operetta wanted most is meet her dad again but how could she gonna meet him?and the ghouls can figure out the way to help her?
1. My Daddy Phantom

The crossover story of Inuyasha and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Inuyasha or Monster High

Chapter 1 My Daddy Phantom

At Monster High...

"I'm missed you dad!Happy Birthday!"Said Operetta and she's put the pictrue of her father into her locker.

"Hi Operetta!"Said Frankie

"Oh!hi Frankie."Said Operetta

"Are you okay?"Asked Draculaura

"Yes of course!"Said Operetta

"But your face said you're not feel okay anymore."Said Calwdeen

"It's just... today is my dad's birthday."Said Operetta

"So... he's not with you anymore now right?"Asked Cleo

"AWWWWW!"Said Operetta and she's start to cry for missed her dad.

"CLEO!"Shouted Everyone

"What!?"Asked Cleo

"NO!Cleo's right he's died many years ago."Said Operetta

"And?"Asked Lagoona

"The thing that I wanted most is meet him again!"Said Operetta

"But it's impossible!"Said Abbey

"I know!"Said Operetta

"I can help with that."Said Jinafire

"UHHHHHH?"Asked Ghoulia

"In Japan it's said in Sengoku period that it have the portal to go to

the place that are the graves of the yokais."Said Jinafire

"But how could we gonna go because this is not summmer!"Said Draculaura

"Yes but tomorrow is the Spring Break!"Said Frankie

"So that's mean..."Said Operetta

"We have only 24 hours to pack our outfits before go to Tokyo!"Shouted Draculaura

"RUN!"Said Clawdeen

Nextday...

"Are you ready ghouls?"Asked Frankie

"Let's go!"Said Cleo

"Dad!not for long we will meet again!"Said Operetta

In the meantime at Tokyo Tower...

"BOOM!"

"I think we're not gonna add them as supervillians!"Said Saki and she's use her poison claws cut the Bullan into pieces.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"Said Kikyo and she's swing Tessaiga and throw Kaze no Kizu to the Bullan.

"Yeah!I think we're gonna add them as the alien-invaders too like the Mutrox."Said Kikyo

"Bullan retreat!"Said Boldon and he's open the portal and go back to Bullan Mobile Homeworld along with Boltox and the Bullan. 


	2. Threat Of The Knights

The crossover story of Inuyasha and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Inuyasha or Monster High

Chapter 2 Threat Of The Knights

At Plane Station of Tokyo...

"AH!finally Tokyo the one of city that I to see most!"Said Jinafire

"Now the thing that we must do is find Saki and Kikyo and ask them to guide us to go to dimension portal."Said Clawdeen

"Why should we wait at here and I will called them."Said Draculaura

"You have their phone numbers?"Asked Frankie

"Of course I have it before our first trip to Tokyo will end!"Said Draculaura and she's call to Kikyo.

At Tokyo Harbor...

"Hi Draculaura!"Said Kikyo

"Hi Kikyo can you come to get us at the Plane Station?"Asked Draculaura

"Of course we-"Said Kikyo

"BOOM!"

"I will call back see ya!"Said Kikyo

The giant drill is come throught from the underground and then the hologram of King Knight is appear.

"Behold... the mighty of the Red Knights!"Said King Knight

At Plane Station...

"Kikyo?are you lessoning?"Asked Draculaura

"What's happened?"Asked Jinafire

"Look like they have something to do before they're gonna come to meet us."Said Draculaura

"Let me guess stop an alien invasion or kick butt of the bad guys of Tokyo."Said Clawdeen

At Tokyo Harbor...

"This... can't be good!"Said Kikyo

"Hey you fool!"Said Saki

"You dog twins again!?"Asked King Knights

"I will give you change to go back to your home and act like crying baby!"Said Kikyo

"GRRR!RED KNIGHTS ATTACK!"Shouted King Knight

The Red Knights jump out from the drill and put their swords out and go to fight Saki and Kikyo but they're beat them up so easily.

"This is all you got?"Asked Saki

"The anwser is NO!activate the battle mode!"Said King Knight and his Red Knights is press the button for the Battle Mode.

The giant drill turn to be mole-like robot that can stand on two legs and have two arms with claws.

"What're you gonna do now?"Asked King Knight

"Well calculation form what I see it's not match for us anymore."Said Kikyo

"It's not easy like what you see!come on hurt it!"Said King Knigth

"As you wish. KAZE NO KIZU!"Shouted Kikyo and she's swing her Tessaiga and throw the mole-like robot but the forcefield is stopped it.

"WHAT!?"Asked Kikyo

"The Mutrox Forcefield!?"Asked Saki

"We're stolen the technology of the Mutrox and upgraded it to be as the weapon of us the Red Knights!"Said King Knight

"Saki!I got an idea now!"Said Kikyo and she's whisper her plan to Saki.

"Hey you win but I think that thing is not fast enough to catch us!"Said Saki and she's run along with Kikyo and jump into the sea.

"If you think water will hurt my robot. You're wrong!follow them!"Said King Knight

The mole-like robot is jump follow Saki and Kikyo into the sea.

"Sir the water is shocked our forcefield creator!"Said Red Knight

"WHAT!we had been tricked!?"Asked King Knight

On Tokyo Harbor Saki and Kikyo jump out from the water and look at the robot that controlled by King Knight and his men.

"King Knight if one thing that we known about Mutrox Forcefield Creator..."Said Saki

"It can't work in good way when it in water. OH!and it will make the electric explosion that can explode the giant robot."Said Kikyo

"BOOM!"

"Now look like we had see the end of King Knight now."Said Saki

"Not so fast!"Said King Knight

"Oh I'm forgot that!after the explosion it will create the black hole and teleport the thing that absorb by it to another place."Said Saki

"You can't defeat us alone. We had been trained non-stop to defeat you!"Said Kikyo

"Your men was teleport to another place. And if you known the last that we fight with you is... oh yeah!we're strong enough to take you down!"Said Saki

"GRRR!next time I will destroy you!"Said King Knight and he's runaway back to his headquarter.

"Now let's go to Plane Station. We're late now."Said Kikyo and they're to their own car and drive to meet Frankie and ghouls at Plane Station.

At Plane Station...

"So want us to help to find where the way to graves of the yokais is right?"Asked Saki

"Yes."Said Operetta

"Lucky for you I have Tenseiga sword that can aloud me,my sister and my friends to pass the portal."Said Saki

"So what're you waiting for let's go!"Said Operetta 


	3. Best Bounty Hunter Of Galaxy Otal

The crossover story of Inuyasha and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Inuyasha or Monster High

Chapter 3 Best Bounty Hunter Of Galaxy Otal

"I think you guys gonna tired I think come to our house first it the best way."Said Kikyo

"And tomorrow we will go to the portal to go the place that is the graves of the yokais right?"Asked Operetta

"Of course!and it's called netherworld."Said Saki

Later at night...

"KAZE NO KIZU!"Said Kikyo and she's swing her Tessaiga and throw Kaze no Kizu to hit the Mutrox Droids.

"ROARRR!"

"EWW!"Said Lagoona

"The Mutrox are really ugly!"Said Cleo

"Saki!the power core crystal!"Said Kikyo

"I'm on it!"Said Saki and she's use her Poison Whip hit the Mutrox that have the power core crystal in it hand and grab it.

"I got it now!"Said Saki

"Nice work sis!"Said Kikyo and she's high five with her sister.

"What about those living blob?"Asked Frankie

"Let them go they can't be threat now... just this time."Said Kikyo

"So where did they go?"Asked Clawdeen

"The main plot in this galaxy the GIR."Said Saki

At GIR... (Genome Information Research.)

"And that once again that the dog demons can defeat us and still have the power core crystal with them!"Said Mutrox Soldier

"So what're you gonna do Commander Vandal?"Asked Mutorx Soldier

"Contact to the General Zyrik!"Said Commander Vandal

"Yes sir commander!"Said Mutrox Soldier

At Inuyasha's house...

"That power core crystal give them the power to re-open the portal to Galaxy Otal!?"Asked Abbey

"Yes it's from the guy who was turn from the spider monster to be mutant mosqito by the mutagen of Mutrox."Said Kikyo

"Why are they do that?"Asked Operetta

"Their goal is terraform the whole planet so they can live at here. And this is the knowledge about the planet of the Mutrox."Said Saki

"The air of the planet is purple gas helium,water is liquid hydrogen,the known plant is Neutron Plant,Electus

and blue seaweed called Nitria,known creatures Morufe,Lizargen,Ragg and Kygon that live in hydrogen water.

These are the things that they're brought to here like be as the experiment."Said Kikyo

"WOW!"Said Clawdeen

"I can't believe they're use those animals as experiment!"Said Lagoona

"Lagoona I think you're care too much about alien animals!"Said Cleo

At GIR...

"This is unexceptable!"Said General Zyrik

"Please give me a change!"Said Commander Vandal

"Very well if you want that I will send my best bounty hunter to help you. But he have his own teleportal so that

when I order him to back he can go back without you and your troops!"Said Zyrik

"Yes sir I'm understand!"Said Commander Vandal

30 minutes later...

"Commander the bounty hunter had arrive now!"Said Mutrox Soldier

"Show me!"Said Commander Vandal and he's follow his soldier to meet the bounty hunter that sent by General Zyrik to help him.

"I have mission for you find these girl and get the power core crystal back to me we need only that

for them you can do everything what did you want to do!OH!

and for price is freedom of you and your people!"Said Commander Vandal and he's show picture of Saki and Kikyo to him.

"Trust me I will get it back and... called me Cewzer... the best bounty hunter of Galaxy Otal!"Said Cewzer and he's smile to Commander Vandal and walkaway

but his face turn to be angry because he remembered what the Mutrox did to his homeworld.

(Cewzer is not the living blob like the Mutrox. He is the salamander alien race called Salamarian. His homeworld was conquered and colonization by the Mutrox.

That's make him and his people to be as slave race of the Mutrox.) 


	4. Protect Power Core Crystal!

The crossover story of Inuyasha and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Inuyasha or Monster High

Chapter 4 Protect Power Core Crystal!

At Inuyasha's house...

"AWWW!"Said Frankie

"How did you sleep with the bed like this?"Asked Cleo

"It's japanese style."Said Clawdeen

"Now let's go eat breakfast!"Said Draculaura

"UHHHHHH!"Said Ghoulia and she's walk with her friends to the kitchen.

"Hi Saki."Said Draculaura

"Is that ramen?"Asked Lagoona

"Because it's smell tell us."Said Clawdeen

"Of course!"Said Saki and she's serves the ramen to everyone.

Outside...

"Let the game begin!"Said Cewzer and he's grab the fusion bomb,activate it and throw into the garden.

"BOOM!"

In the kitchen...

"What that noise!?"Asked Kikyo

"SAKI!KIKYO!"Shouted Inuyasha

"DAD!"Said Saki and Kikyo and she's run to meet Inuyasha and Shippo in the garden.

"Who did this!?"Asked Inuyasha

"Not us!"Said Saki and Kikyo

In the living room...

"Finally!the power core crystal!"Said Cewzer

"Put it back in it place!"Said Jinafire

"I don't know how you can find me but I must leave now!"Said Cewzer

"Easy with her nose."Said Jinafire and Clawdeen's show up with her friends.

"And you will not going anywhere with that power core crystal!"Said Frankie

"How did you gonna stop me?freeze me?,shock me?I will tell you that you're not strong enough to stop me!"Said Cewzer

"Umm... ghouls I think we should RUN!"Said Lagoona and she's runaway.

"Okay let that guy go!"Said Operetta and she's run follow Lagoona.

"Wait for me!"Said Cleo and she's run follow Operetta with the other.

"Yeah!you better run!no anything will stand between me and freedom of my people!"Shouted Cewzer

"ROARRR!"

"Who's there?"Asked Cewzer and he's go to look behind him and see giant mosqito.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Cewzer

"Saki!Kikyo!"Said Jinafire

"Giant salamander is in your house!"Said Clawdeen

"WHAT!?"Asked Shippo

"How could that thing sneak in my house and I can't smell it!?"Asked Saki

"Maybe it's because the fusion bomb!"Said Kikyo

"UHHHHHHH."Said Ghoulia and she's show to them that the air around the garden was blocked with the electron fog from Galaxy Otal.

"Look like the electron fog from that galaxy can hide the odor!"Said Frankie

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Cewzer

"How dare you hurt me you giant mosqito!"Said Cewzer

"ROARRR!"

"Stingmouth!"Said Kikyo

"The name of that thing is Stingmouth!?"Asked Abbey

"Judge from what his mouth look like."Said Kikyo

"Give that crystal back!"Said Stingmouth

"Is he is the guy that stolen the Mutrox power core crystal and given to you?"Asked Lagoona

"Yes."Said Saki

"ROARRR!"

"I will kill you and get your skin to be as-"Said Cewzer but Stingmouth punch him and throw him to hit the wall and he's fall unconcious.

"Thanks for help us Stingmouth."Said Kikyo

"No problem."Said Stingmouth

"Now let's get back to eat."Said Cleo

Later after breakfast...

"Launch check."Said Saki

"Perfect outfit to go to netherworld check."Said Draculaura

"And weapon check."Said Kikyo

"Now ghouls let's go to the netherworld!"Said Operetta

At Stingmouth's pond in the backyard...

"Go and investigate what is the Mutrox next plan is."Said Stingmouth and he's send his mosqito to GIR. 


	5. Welcome To Netherworld

The crossover story of Inuyasha and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Inuyasha or Monster High

Chapter 5 Welcome To Netherworld

At GIR...

"We need more powerful weapon to take those dog demons down!"Said Commander Vandal

"I think it's too much!and if it break we need many time to create new one!"Said General Zyrik

"But they're never face anything like that before!maybe it can work!"Said Commander Vandal

"As you wish commander but remember if it lost or broke. You're pay every money that you have to create new one!"Said General Zyrik

The mosqito that sent by Stingmouth is hear everything and go back to tell him.

At Inuyasha's house...

"SAKI!KIKYO!"Shouted Stingmouth

"They're go out from here 2 hours ago."Said Inuyasha

"Where did they go?"Asked Stingmouth

"When they're back you can talk to them."Said Shippo

"But this is about their life!"Said Stingmouth

"WHAT!?"Asked Inuyasha and Shippo

At GIR...

"The thing that you're order had arrive now."Said Mutrox Soldier

"Finally!"Said Commander Vandal

"Mutrox Scout Ship!?"Asked Mutrox Soldier

(Mutrox Scout Ship is a triangle tank with giant one tentacle with hand at mid body.

The hand of the tentacle have one eye at mid of hand that can shoot laser.)

"The Mutrox Scout Ship will be enough for force them to get the power core crystal back to us!"Said Commander Vandal and he's open the door and go inside.

"You three come with me!"Said Commander Vandal and the three Mutrox Soldiers follow him on the ship and fly it out from the GIR building to find Saki and Kikyo.

"Activate the invisible mode and scan the area in 50 miles. We must find them!"Said Commander Vandal

In the forest...

"There we are!"Said Saki

"The cave that have portal to open to the netherworld."Said Kikyo

"Let's get inside I can't wait to meet my dad again!"Said Operetta and then the laser is shoot from nowhere.

"What's happened!?"Asked Jinafire

"AHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Commander Vandal

"Is that...?"Asked Saki

"It his voice!"Said Kikyo and then the Mutrox Scout Ship is show itself.

"Okay..."Said Draculaura

"What... was... that!?"Asked Clawdeen

"Ask me?how do I gonna know?"Asked Cleo

"ROARRR!"

"Stingmouth!"Said Saki and Stingmouth is fly to there and punch the Mutrox Scout Ship.

"Destroy that mutant!"Said Commander Vandal and his soldiers activate the laser and eye of the tentacle and shoot Stingmouth but missed.

"I will deal with this thing!you all go inside and do the thing that you came for NOW!"Said Stingmouth

"Right!"Said Kikyo and she's run inside the cave and meet Gozu and Mezu.

"The holder of the sword of netherworld."Said Gozu

"The sword can hurt us. It is normal to us. You can go."Said Mezu

"Thank you!"Said Saki and she's walk inside the portal with Kikyo and the ghouls.

"ROARRR!"

"Sound like..."Said Frankie and she's see the Mutrox Scout Ship fly into the cave along with Stingmouth that try to break inside it.

"RUN!"Shouted Lagoona and she's run inside the portal with the sisters dog demons and her friends.

"STOP!"Shouted Gozu

"You can't pass!"Said Mezu and the Mutrox Scout Ship shoot laser to face of Mezu that can hurt him little bit.

"AHHHH!"Screamed Mezu

Gozu use his pike to hit Stingmouth but he fly out of the way and go throught into portal along with Mutrox Scout Ship.

"Where are we?"Asked Mutrox Soldier

"I don't care where we are!I need only to find the dog demons and destroy them!"Said Commander Vandal

At mountain near Inu no Taisho's tomb...

"WOW!"Said Frankie

"UHHHHHH!"Said Ghoulia

"So this is...?"Asked Draculaura

"Welcome to the netherworld."Said Kikyo

"The graves of the yokais!"Said Clawdeen

"And why the dog skeleton that wear armor behind us is really big?"Asked Cleo

"That is our grandfather. The great and mighty Inu no Taisho the ruler of Westernland in Sengoku period!"Said Saki

"WHAT!?"Asked Abbey,Cleo and Lagoona

"That giant dog skeleton that wear armor is your grandfather!?"Asked Cleo

"When the monster died his or her true from will be revealed at his or her grave."Said Kikyo

"Is this place will get more weird?"Asked Clawdeen 


	6. Voice Of The Phantom

The crossover story of Inuyasha and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Inuyasha or Monster High

Chapter 6 Voice Of The Phantom

In the Netherworld...

"We must find the dog demons girls and destroy them!"Said Commander Vandal

"But the scanner can't scan the place!the fog is too much!"Said Mutrox Soldier

"I won't surrender to the sub-specie!"Said Commander Vandal

At Inu no Taisho's tomb...

"So how did I gonna find my dad?"Asked Operetta

"Just look around and see what is the mark of you father's grave."Said Saki

"Are you kidding me?"Asked Operetta

"No."Said Kikyo

"Look!my dad is not giant... or..."Said Operetta

"Daiyokai."Said Saki

"Dai-what?"Asked Lagoona

"I think she's said daiyokai."Said Jinafire

"In japanese language daiyokai is mean giant monster."Said Kikyo

"WOW!"Said Clawdeen,Cleo and Frankie

"So if we can't find Operetta father's grave..."Said Draculaura

"And?"Asked Clawdeen

"How could we're gonna get out of here?"Asked Draculaura

"Easy we're just go back to the portal that we came from."Said Saki

"And where is it?"Asked Lagoona

"On the sky."Said Saki

"ROARRR!"

"Stingmouth?"Asked Kikyo

"Is he in here too?"Asked Abbey

"Wherever he is. He's gonna be not far much from here."Said Cleo

"Sound like come from that way."Said Frankie and she's point to the right way.

"The Plains of Fire."Said Saki

Later at the Plains of Fire...

"I think Heath gonna like this place!"Said Clawdeen

"Can we hurry?"Asked Lagoona

"Yeah!this place make me and Lagoona feel bad!"Said Abbey

"ROARRR!"

"Over there!"Said Saki

"Stingmouth!"Said Kikyo

"Ohh..."Said Stingmouth

"The Mutrox!they're here!"Said Stingmouth and then the Mutrox Scout Ship is show itself and shoot laser to them.

"Operetta."Said The Man

"Who are you?"Asked Operetta

"Follow the voice."Said The Man

"Follow your voice?"Asked Operetta

"The anwser that you needed to know is wait with me."Said The Man

"My dad is with you?where?I need to know!"Said Operetta

"Just follow the voice."Said The Man

"Ghouls!follow me!"Said Operetta

"No other choice!"Said Frankie and she's run follow Opretta with the other.

"No anyone will be escape!FIRER!"Shouted Commander Vandal and his soldier shoot the missile to them.

"The missile!"Said Saki

"I will stop it!"Said Stingmouth

"Stingmouth NO!"Said Kikyo

Stingmouth fly to the missile and grab it and throw back to the Mutrox Scout Ship.

"Activate your jet packs and... FLY OUT!"Shouted Commander Vandal and he's fly out from the ship with his three soldiers.

And the missile is hit the Mutrox Scout Ship and it's fall down in the Plains of Fire and explode.

"YAY!"Said Everyone

"Ghouls!we don't have much time!"Said Operetta

"Oh right!let's find your dad."Said Frankie

Near the exploded Mutrox Scout Ship...

"General gonna kill me for this!"Said Commander Vandal

"But we still have a change to destroy the dog demons girls by ourselves."Said Mutrox Soldier

"They're gonna paid for shamed my honour and destroyed my ship!"Said Commander Vandal

"Umm... not them but it's the mutant mosqito."Said Mutrox Soldier

"And that mutant mosqito. It will be paid for destroyed my ship!"Said Commander Vandal

At other side of the Plains of Fire...

"Okay across that bridge is the Lake of Tears."Said Kikyo

"We're gonna find him in that lake."Said Operetta and she's run across the bridge but then...

"ROARRR!

"What was that!?"Asked Operetta

"The Manataurs!"Said Saki

"A what!?"Asked Cleo

"The large carnivorous Manatees that have horns like Minotaur."Said Kikyo

"And where did you gonna go?"Asked Clawdeen

"Find food for those monsters."Said Saki and she's run with the Kikyo to find food for the hungry Manataurs.

"I hope they will back soon!"Said Draculaura

"Because those things got Frankie and Operetta NOW!"Shouted Lagoona

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screramed Frankie and Operetta

In Plains of Fire...

"I'm hungry now!"Said Mutrox Soldier

"Maybe we can find... FOOD!"Said Commander Vandal and he's run to the red flower.

"Are you hear that?"Asked Saki

"Of course let see what the stupid thing that they're gonna do."Said Kikyo

"It's look like my favorite food the Ridagar Flower of our homeworld!and it's really delicious!"Said Commander Vandal and he's grab it but

it's spray the poison gas to him and make him can't move.

"AH!what's happened to my robot body!?"Asked Commander Vandal

"I can't believe he's try eat that Paralis Flower!"Said Saki

"Yeah!it's poison!can't make anyone move for 2 hours!now let's find food."Said Kikyo and she's go to find food with Saki.

"Is this will get more worst?"Asked Commander Vandal

"ROARRR!"

"Uh-oh!sound like the top predater found the food for today now!"Said Saki

"Yeah!and you know who I hate to be?be the person who gonna be food of the Savagon the blue gorilla-like creature with spike on back

that is top predator and biggest creature on land of the netherworld!"Said Kikyo

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Commander Vandal

"Get him out!"Said Mutrox Soldier and he's run with another two and get Commander Vandal and runaway from the Savagon.

"Hey that's look like fight for food!"Said Kikyo when she's see the Skeleton-like Vultures fight with large dog-like lizard for carcass of young Savagon.

"Fight between Skelevultures and Inuzardons for food. Really ordinary!"Said Saki and she's go turn herself to be full dog demon and

make the Skelevultures and Inuzardons runaway from the carcass.

"Now let's bring thais to the Manataurs."Said Kikyo

Later at the bridge...

"You're late!"Said Abbey

"I know we're sorry!"Said Kikyo

"Hey you Manataurs!all of you!give our friends back and this is the reward!"Said Saki and she's show them the carcass of young Savagon.

And the Manataurs vomit Frankie,Draculaura,Cleo,Clawdeen,Lagoona and Operetta out.

"UHHHHHH!"Said Ghoulia and she's walk to hug Cleo.

"Yeah!I miss you too Ghoulia!"Said Cleo

"Now your price!"Said Kikyo and she's throw the carcass into the river and the Manataurs swim to eat it.

"Thanks for help us!"Said Saki

"Follow me."Said The Man

"That voice again!"Said Operetta

"To the island at the center of the lake."Said The Man

"Let's go the center of this lake!"Said Operetta and she's go with her friends to the center of the Lake of Tears.

"Over there!"Said Operetta and she's see mask of her father along with his favorite rose. And then the mask is float up and

the wind is come to the mask from everywhere and body of Operetta's father is appear.

"DAD!"Shouted Operetta and she's run to hug him.

"OH!dad I'm really missed you!"Said Operetta

"Me too Operetta!me too!"Said Operetta's dad

"I think we should let them live together alone."Said Jinafire and she's walkout with the other.

"It's like a dream that I can hug you again!"Said Operetta's dad

"No dad... this is true!"Said Operetta

"And what're you doing here?"Asked Operetta

"This is late for two days but happy birthday dad!"Said Operetta

"Oh Operetta!"Said Operetta's dad and he's hug her again.

"So who is the man that lead me to met you?"Asked Operetta

"That man is me Operetta. I lead you to met me after your first step had land at here I lead you to me."Said Operetta's dad

"WOW!how did you do that!?"Asked Operetta

"When the time is come you will be know by yourself my daughter."Said Operetta's dad

"And can I take a photo with you just one please!"Said Operetta

"HAHA!I thought you would never ask."Said Operetta's dad and he and Operetta take a one photo to be

the memory of the day that she's meet her father again.

Later at the portal...

"Wait for us!"Said Commander Vandal and he's fly out from the portal with his three soldiers.

"PHEW!"Said Commander Vandal

"Alright..."Said Saki

"Let's finish the job!"Said Kikyo

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Commander Vandal and he's run ut from the cave with his three soldiers and fly back to GIR with his soldiers.

"Now let's get back to home."Said Kikyo

"Yeah!I'm starving!"Said Stingmouth

"And we still have 5 days to stay in Tokyo before to go back to Monster High!"Said Draculaura

"That's much time to buy the newest kimonos of this spring!"Said Cleo

"Now... let's go shopping!"Said Draculaura and Cleo

"Wait!but I'm hungry!can I eat first!?hello is anyone lesson to me?"Asked Stingmouth

"Don't worry I will bring you to my favorite italian restaurant that I go with my boyfriend and that is the first place that we have our first kiss!"Said Kikyo

"That's kind of romantic!let's go!I'm really hungry now!"Said Stingmouth 


End file.
